beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Storm Aquario 100HF/S
Wind Aquario 100HF/S is a Beyblade that belongs to Hikaru Hasama. ''Note: Wind Aquario 100HF/S is only obtainable through Random Booster Light Vol.2 Wind Aquario 100HF/S, where it is the "prize" Beyblade. Hasbro released this Beyblade with the Metal Wheel equivalent of Wind, Storm, as Storm Aquario 100HF/S.'' Special Moves [[Infinity Wave|'Infinity Wave']] (インフィニティウェーブ, Infinitei Ueebu; "Infinite Assault" in the English dub) Face Bolt: Aquario The Face on this Beyblade depicts Aquarius, the eleventh astrological sign in the Zodiac. Energy Ring: Aquario *'Weight:' 3.2 grams Aquario’s original release colour is navy, featuring a wave pattern which repeats itself four times. It is amongst the heaviest Clear Wheels, making it one of the best Clear Wheel choices for HWS based Defense customizations. Fusion Wheel: Wind Wind is the Light Wheel equivalent of Storm. Spin Track: 100 *'Weight:' 1 grams 100 is currently the third lowest Track available. Its low height allows Attack-based Wheels such as Storm to make good contact with opposing Tracks and Wheels. Bottom: Hole Flat/Sharp *'Weight:' 0.9 grams HF/S is Wind Aquario’s most unique part, and currently has not seen a regular re-release elsewhere by TAKARA-TOMY. It is the tallest Bottom to date. HF/S’ gimmick is mode-change. The idea behind the mode-change is potent as it allows users to adapt their strategy between rounds, so that they can adjust their type to counter their opponents. The user is able to change the tip manually between Hole Flat, and Sharp, by rotating the lower portion of the Bottom: ---- *'Sharp Mode:' There is balance problems associated with the Sharp Mode because of its height, and also because it is a Sharp tip, poor balance is an issue. There is no reason to choose this over Bottoms such as D, SD, or WD. *'Hole Flat Mode:' Compared to the original HF Bottom, the HF of HF/S is much wider to accommodate enough space for the Sharp Bottom to fit through when changed. It is just as wide as WF, and as a result, is one of the fastest moving Bottoms available aside from RF and R²F. Its usefulness in traditional low Attack customizations is somewhat hindered by it being the tallest Bottom released to date, but the speed is still there, so it does have use. ---- Currently there are no competitive customizations utilizing HF/S, but it is an interesting Bottom to experiment with. Other Versions *'Storm Aquario M145Q' – Hybrid Wheel Reshuffle Set (Attack & Balance) (Clear Red) *[[Rock Aquario 125SF|'Rock Aquario 125SF']] – Faceoff: Pegasis Tornado Wing (Lime Green) *'Cyber Aquario 105RF' - Beyblade Deck Attack & Defense Set (Light Blue) *'Storm Aquario 100HF/S' -Beyblade Metal Fusion (Dark blue) *'Dark Aquario 100HF/S' -Fusion Wheel Change (Dark blue) Gallery WindAquario.jpg|Wind Aquario 100HF/S StormAquario.jpg|Strom Aquario 100HF/S RockAquario.png|Rock Aquario 125SF Water Anime.PNG|Aquario in Beyblade form (Anime) Trivia *Because Aquarius is the water bearer,Aquario's beast is the water itself (beasts glow when they appear so that means that the water used in the Attack "Infinite Assault" is the beast because the water glows). *Aquario is the only Beyblade which its beast have no main or solid body because its body is liquid. Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades